The Sky is Linking Us all the Time
by rustedheart
Summary: She finds herself in a new place, with a new hope; while he is still in the same place, with the same hope. But they share a new story under the snowing sky. A Yukimura Chizuru x Saitou Hajime Romance.
1. Chapter One: A Dream of the Snowy Night

[The Sky is Linking Us all the Time] by rustedheart

Anime: Hakuouki

Protagonists: Saitou Hajime [斎藤 一], Yukimura Chizuru [雪村千鶴]

Genre: Romance, Historical, Supernatural, Tragedy (maybe)

Rating: T, may contain spoilers (Rated for mentions on violence, and maybe future HajimexChizuru stuff :P)

~Based on the original story by Otomate

.

*With special thanks to my beta-reader for my very first fanfiction, **KuroNekoShoujo**! ^^

(The usual disclaimer: No profits are intended. I do not own anything, except the writing of this fanfiction. P.S But I do hope to own Saitou Hajime from Hakuouki! :P)

_'**Even if the sun sinks, even if the stars flicker out,**_

_**The sky is linking us, all the time.'**_

Chapter One: A Dream of the Snowy Night

_You_ appeared just like a dream to me.

The season has changed, and Nature takes another turn. The falling white cotton-balls are getting heavier and thicker, soon covering the whole of my panel window. The warmth from the cup of green tea in my hands is slowly diminishing. Is Otou-san okay? Does he have enough warm clothes for the winter? My father, Yukimura Kôdô, had lost contact with me a month ago. And the last letter I've received from him gave me no hints on his whereabouts. This explains my presence here in the capital city, Kyoto – a place I thought I would never set foot in.

Finding no meaning in going about circle of worry and the endless heaving of sighs, I proceeded outside and brought a little hope with me. Yes, I should not give up hope in searching for Otou-san.

"Excuse me; have you seen Kondou-sensei recently…?"

"He wears brown haori and is about a head taller than me. He is a sensei practicing medicine around here..."

As I continued my search into the inner parts of this street, I found myself encountering two hooligan-like men. Hooligan-like; am I correct in discriminating their appearance? Seeing the evil grins on their faces, I knew that they were up to no good; I did not even try asking them what they are going to do with me. I ran.

.

I have been panting non-stop. Obviously my disguise as a _boy_ takes place only on the surface. How long has it been since I last ran like this? I cannot keep up with the required speed to escape anymore; I need to find some place to hide. Turning myself into the nearest alley, I hid my tiny figure behind the large basin, camouflaging in the darkness.

"Dammit, where did that brat run to?"

"He couldn't have gone far. I think he went inside here."

Their quickening footsteps made my heart beat louder as it accelerates. I hope my growing nervousness does not lure them here. However, the tension came to a halt as one of their bodies fell onto the _white_ snowy platform – no, it is _red_ now. I received the shock of my life as another two _white_-hair young men with crimson-_red_ eyes are staring right back at me… and gave a monstrous laugh.

"Who are you? Or what are you?" I just blabbered the questions desperately, wanting to see the proof that they were still _humans_.

Oh my god, was that a growl - an animalistic growl? Their fangs have replaced their teeth, and one of them took an unusual predatory stance towards me. Likewise, I took out the wooden sword which Otou-san gave me as my form of defense. I mentally willed my wooden sword to be strong.

As he approached me and the distance between us closes, my back came to a stop against the wall. The swords' collision caused my wooden sword to leave my hand and land on the still-_white_ platform. I thought that would be the end of me.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

.

"Saitou-kun, another scream came from that side again." Okita Souji, my patrol partner for the day reminded me.

"Yes, but this time the scream seems to be more feminine." The pitch of the scream is higher than the previous one. There were two different people involved.

We speedily arrive at that scene, and saw two Shinsengumi members who surrounded a young _boy_, who was wearing a _pink_ haori. Is that a new fashion trend? I will not want to know. Judging by their white hair and protruding fangs, it is no doubt that they have drunk the _medicine_ and paid their sanity for it. Having no need for second thoughts, my automatic reflex of swordsmanship came into effect.

.

I waited for the attack, but it did not come. I have only heard swinging of swords before everything came to a stop. I finally opened my eyes, and the first thing which caught my eyes was the now-_red_ platform – except that it was not my blood, then whose blood was it…?

Supposedly to be the person who saved me, he has long purplish navy hair tied into a low ponytail with accompanied cloth headband and scarf. His solemn appearance exudes a sense of elegance. Most unique of all, he has a pair of very distinctive light-blue eyes that seems to glitter and stand out in this dark and lonely snowy night. But somehow, the silent exterior of his eyes gives a depth of deep sadness and perhaps, contains many untold stories which are engraved in his heart.

"Do we need to kill this _boy_? He witnessed everything. He may spread this to the villagers." the brown-hair man with emerald-green eyes on the left spoke. He looked very gentle, yet his words were quite provoking in a sense. My heart skipped a beat and turned to look at the guy beside him. I was attacked by monsters, saved by humans, and now I am going to be killed by humans? This is a total nightmare.

"You… Are you guys going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly, but almost unafraid. I wanted to believe that they are more rational than the human-monsters just now.

"By Shinsengumi standards, we should kill you. But by orders, we have to bring you back to the headquarters and let the Captain and Vice-captain decide what to do with you." My eyes were wide open, did he say Shinsengumi? It must be that organization. Either way, there was no room for negotiation; that was what he meant. The only thing I could say was:

"Thank you."

Our eyes met - my chocolate-brown eyes met his glitter-blue eyes, there was slight surprise in his eyes in response. My heart warmed up a little as I thought he smiled at me. But his face has remained expressionless the whole time…

"I merely did my job." Maybe he was being modest, but it was alright. Is this a dream? As he regained composure, he repeated; maybe to reassure me, "We will only kill you if the Captain and Vice-Captain give the order."

_(I looked at the sky; it is still snowing. And I wondered what this dream will lead me to. So surreal… Just like how the man's eyes actually glittered in this dark and lonely snowy night.)_

_'**Someday we will visit – meetings and partings,**_

_**All in one moment.'**_

.

Author's Note:

This is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me :P

Do drop me a review if you like! :D

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: The Dream Continues

[The Sky is Linking Us all the Time] by rustedheart

Thanks to **worldreminiscence, Marabou, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, 99-xIceQueenx-99, Illegitimi, Invisible. Words. , Aisop** for reviewing! And thanks to all who has put this on your story alert and favorites!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :P

.

*With special thanks to my beta-reader for my very first fanfiction, **KuroNekoShoujo**! ^^

(The usual disclaimer: No profits are intended. I do not own anything, except the writing of this fanfiction. P.S But I do hope to own Saitou Hajime from Hakuouki! :P)

_'__**Even if the sun sinks, even if the stars flicker out,**_

_**The sky is linking us, all the time.'**_

Chapter Two: The Dream Continues 

I felt serene. I had another dream in my sleep. It has been so long since my deceased Oka-san last appeared in my dream.

"Chizuru-chan, your mother misses your dearly. Have you been happy?" My mother hugged me tightly, giving me warmth once again with her arms. How can a dream feel so real?

"Yes Oka-san. But I am still searching for Otou-san…" My eyes began to tear up at the thought of my missing father.

"Chizuru-chan, your mother wants to let you know that she will always be by your side. Wherever you are, Chizuru-chan, look towards the sky; for I will be there for you." In the dream, the sky was still white and the sun was barely existent at all.

"I know, Oka-san. That is why I always look at the sky. But are you lonely, Oka-san? It is snowing now and I cannot really see the sky anymore…"

"Oka-san is going to be alright; do not worry. You have to live your destiny in a new place, with a new hope now. Oka-san has faith that you will definitely be someone great, create unforgettable memories, and make many, _many_ acquaintances in the near future."

With her concluding encouragement and her heartwarming smile, I can no longer disagree with her. I nodded my head and hugged her even tighter.

"Oka-san, I miss you..." Her embrace brought me solace for this lonely night. This is all but a dream, where the dimension itself is only temporary. I really do not know how long I can hide myself and linger aimlessly in such an existence.

.

"Ohaiyo! How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes with much reluctance and immediately noticed the constraint of my mobility and my speech. Someone has tied me up with thicker-than-necessarily ropes and gagged with cloth in my sleep. Moreover to my shock, Otou-san's wooden sword is no longer with me. I tried returning the greeting with the gag still in my mouth in vain, not bothering to look up.

He burst out in laughter and I recognized his voice in an instant – it must be that provocative green-eyed guy. I gave him my coldest stare that eventually managed to stop his irritating laughter.

"Oops, sorry that I have to tie you up like that. Don't look at me like that; I am going to untie you right now. But you do not have to return the greeting at all, you know..." He tried restraining his laughter as I shot him another effective look. He finally gave up teasing the comical act of mine.

"Anyway, I am Okita Souji. You can call me Okita." His welcoming smile was really the first friendly act this guy has ever done.

.

Okita-san was really unbelievable. After untying, he tied my hands again in irony. Like a dog led by its owner, I was led to their meeting room. It was not exactly big and grand as I have expected, but it still looked very decently furnished. I was going to be interrogated in their meeting room by eight swordsmen in the top-secret Shinsengumi's headquarters, as they decide my life and death. Oka-san, is this really the new place that you were talking about?

The eight Shinsengumi members sat on the four sides of the room, while I was led to take a seat beside who is supposed to be the Captain and Vice-captain - Kondou Isami and Hijikata Toshizo respectively. I felt uncomfortable the next few seconds after I sat; the attention of the eight members was fixated on me like I was some alien object. That was exaggerating; I only looked a tad bit smaller than their usual size, and my muscles are not as well-developed as them – but do they have to alienate me due to my _natural_ body size? I regret to say that I am a female, not a male.

"So this small little brat is the witness? He is just a kid!" another kid – the same 'species' as me, proclaimed a self-contradiction. I swear that he was only half a head taller; there was certainly nothing to boast about that. He was later known to be Toudou Heisuke, who had a high ponytail with brown hair and green eyes. On first glance, he looked like a childish adolescent who was practically in the wrong place. But I believe there must be some reasons that he is in Shinsengumi. Who I am to judge those of the same 'species'? I smirked at that thought.

The older guys beside him are Shinpachi Nagakura, who ties a green headband around his forehead, and Harada Sanosuke, who has red hair and yellow eyes. Both are very well-built intimidating figures; they appeared like the big brothers to this Shinsengumi family. They teased him for his similar small size, and I could not help but laugh in advocacy of Heisuke-kun's self-contradiction.

Feeling the atmosphere was inappropriate; Vice-captain Hijikata-san stepped in to stop the paradoxical argument between the childish adults. He seemed to be an effective disciplinarian who can keep Shinsengumi in order. His long black ponytail made him look stern and people can take his words to be definite orders. Despite this, it seemed that his comrades were very friendly to him; maybe there is another side to the Vice-captain.

Captain Kondou-san cleared his throat and began the supposed interrogation. Once again, their attention was diverted back to me - the kiddy _boy_ witness amongst the group of eight adult swordsmen.

"We should just kill him. It is the fastest way to keep his mouth shut." I could tell very well that Okita-san never helps, he only provokes. What a guy.

"Souji, be serious. People cannot be killed without any reason. We have to interrogate him first." He finally spoke after so long. Was he reluctant to speak? Or did he feel that he should speak only when necessary? Supposedly to be my savior from last night; he has the name of Saitou Hajime. His name 'Hajime' means the beginning or the start. Strangely enough, his name and my dream of Oka-san last night coincided.

"I was joking. Hajime-kun, you always like to spoil my fun." I was fortunate that Saitou-san indirectly saved me again. I could have died of shock from Okita-san's words if he continues to be so aggressive towards me.

"I apologize for their behavior which was uncalled for. Do fill us in on last night's incident and your background." The man with glasses is Sannan Keisuke. He looked like a knowledgeable and wise man; I assumed he played the role of an advisor. I can see Sannan-san's attempt in trying to put on a friendly expression to ease the tension.

"Hai, my name is Yukimura Chizuru. I came to Kyoto in search for my missing father Yukimura Kodou…" I began telling them about my journey from my hometown Edo to the capital Kyoto using my disguised identity of a _boy_. I explained to them how my encounter with the hooligans occurred on the verge of my desperation in pursuit of my missing father, without leaving a single detail so that they can better understand my situation. I cannot let myself die here; I need to live so that I can find Otou-san.

"What? You are a girl?" Kondou-san's reaction was the funniest. He nodded slowly to himself with understanding and thoughtfulness, when actually he had left out the very important fact that I am actually a girl. In a way, their shocked expressions implied the success of my _boy_ disguise. Way to go, Chizuru! I praised myself mentally. Surprisingly, Vice-captain Hijikata-san, Mr. Provocative guy Okita-san and my silent savior Saitou-san remained unaffected.

"It was so obvious, Isami-san." Okita-san continues his provocation. He sent a look to Hijikata-san and he responded by slightly nodding his head.

"But how did you guys know? This is Kondou Isami's greatest blunder…" Captain Kondou-san slapped his forehead and began his self-mellowing.

"She is wearing a _pink_ haori." Saitou-san closed his eyes as if to sigh at the Captain's usual blunder for the lack of detail. Unknowingly, a crimson flush spread over my face as I realized that I have picked a too-obvious color for my haori to reveal what I wanted to conceal. I made a mental note-to-self that I need to change its color if given a chance.

Hence, at the Captain's and Vice-captain's conclusion, they have decided to keep me in Shinsengumi until I find my Otou-san. My father appeared to be an important person to the Shinsengumi; they all expected me to give them information which I apparently did not have a hold of. I did not probe any further, with the assumption that my ignorance at that moment was considered bliss. I have faith in Otou-san and can never doubt him; he must have his reasons for leaving like that. Of course I was still an object of suspicion, completely alienated from the Shinsengumi; even after the interrogation, which apparently did not serve its purpose. I sighed for the first time that day and barely managed a weak smile.

.

The stars came out from the clouds and twinkled brightly; the sky was no longer empty like in the day. For some reason, it was difficult for me to fall into slumber that night. Perhaps I wanted to stop another dream from occurring; self-delusion was indeed a torturous thing to do to oneself. While gazing at how the falling snow was accumulating layer by layer onto the ground, I heard the swinging of swords. My curiosity got the better of me as I traced myself to the origin of the vague sound.

"Saitou-san…?" Upon hearing the mention of his name, he charged at me with his sword just inches from my neck. I stood frozen in my position, not daring to make any movement lest the sword cut my neck for real. My heart must have skipped several beats before he finally withdrew his sword when he recognized that it was me. Nonetheless, I did not expect anyone to be training at _this_ hour, much less say in _this _weather. Do they all have to train so hard? Or is it just Saitou-san?

"What are you doing? You should be in your room." Amazingly, the glitter in his eyes remained. The glow was still the same as the previous night… I hope I was not disrupting his training – no, but I did already.

"As if you can talk, Saitou-san; you should be in bed too!" I rebutted him defiantly, forgetting that he has an advantage with his sword. If he was really aggressive, he would have given me a stab or two and my blood would paint the snowy platform this time. But he only slightly lowered his head and put his sword back into the sheath. I thought he blushed for a second as he greeted me good night and returned to his room as if nothing happened. Somehow, his neutral reaction still brought a smile to my face as I returned the greeting,

"Oyasumi-nasai, Saitou-san."

As I watched his shadow slowly fade into the side of the building as far as the moonlight can reach, I began to feel a tint of fatigue and headed for my room as well. The moon was hanging directly above the sky; it was midnight - the transition from yesterday to tomorrow. Maybe I should just live for today.

'_**Then in a flash, the confusion and commotion  
Between yesterday and tomorrow,  
Disappeared.'**_

.

Author's Note:

Pardon me for my late update as I was stuck with a scene for a very long time… T_T

But I have finally managed to do it :)

Review if you like! :D

Thank you for reading!


End file.
